Social networking has emerged as one of the most popular pastimes on the Internet, at least partly because it mimics what people do in the real world: converse, have dialogs, tickle each other's egos, and make displays to their networks. But fundamentally, the Web remains a very solitary experience. Community involvement is limited mostly to verbal comments, replies and likes.